Feats/General
Run Feat With the Run Feat and when running, you move... * Five times your normal speed if wearing no armor or carrying no load * Four times if wearing light armor or carrying a light load * Three times if wearing medium armor or carrying a medium load * Two times your speed if wearing heavy armor or carrying a heavy load If you make a jump after a running start, you gain a +2 bonus on your Dexterity check. While running, you also retain your Dexterity bonus to AC (Armor Class). Normal Without the Run Feat and when running, you move... * Four times your normal speed if wearing no armor or carrying no load * Three times if wearing light armor or carrying a light load * Two times if wearing medium armor or carrying a medium load * You cannot run if wearing heavy armor or carrying a heavy load ...And you lose your Dexterity bonus to AC (Armor Class). Requirements * Strength +1 * Dexterity +1 * Constitution +1 Track To find tracks or to follow them for 1 mile requires a successful Wisdom check. You must make another Wisdom check every time the tracks become difficult to follow. You move at half your normal speed (or at your normal speed with a -5 penalty on the check, or at up to twice your normal speed with a -20 penalty on the check). The DC depends on the surface and the prevailing conditions, as given on Table: Track DC. Very Soft Ground Any surface (fresh snow, thick dust, wet mud) that holds deep, clear impressions of footprints. Soft Ground Any surface soft enough to yield to pressure, but firmer than wet mud or fresh snow, in which a creature leaves frequent but shallow footprints. Firm Ground Most normal outdoor surfaces (such as lawns, fields, woods, and the like) or exceptionally soft or dirty indoor surfaces (thick rugs and very dirty or dusty floors). The creature might leave some traces (broken branches or tufts of hair), but it leaves only occasional or partial footprints. Hard Ground Any surface that doesn’t hold footprints at all, such as bare rock or an indoor floor. Most streambeds fall into this category, since any footprints left behind are obscured or washed away. The creature leaves only traces (scuff marks or displaced pebbles). Several modifiers may apply to the Wisdom check, as given on Table: Track DC Modifiers. If you fail a Wisdom check, you can retry after 1 hour (outdoors) or 10 minutes (indoors) of searching. Normal Without this feat, you can use the Wisdom check to find tracks, but you can follow them only if the DC for the task is 10 or lower. Alternatively, you can use the Search skill to find a footprint or similar sign of a creature’s passage using the DCs given above, but you can’t use Search to follow tracks, even if someone else has already found them. Toughness Feat You gain +1 HP (Hit Point), and a PC (Player Character) may take this feat multiple times. Its effects stack, and add an additional +1 HP (Hit Points) each time you take this feat for a total of +15 additional HP (Hit Points), but also requires an additional +1 of Constitution and doubles the Character Level requirement for each time you take the Toughness Feat... * 1st Toughness Feat: Add +1 HP (Hit Point) * 2nd Toughness Feat: Add +2 HP (+3 HP total) * 3rd Toughness Feat: Add +3 HP (+6 HP total) * 4th Toughness Feat: Add +4 HP (+10 HP total) * 5th Toughness Feat: Add +5 HP (+15 HP total) Requirements * 1st Toughness Feat: ** Constitution +1 ** Character Level 1 * 2nd Toughness Feat: ** Constitution +2 ** Character Level 2 * 3rd Toughness Feat: ** Constitution +3 ** Character Level 4 * 4th Toughness Feat: ** Constitution +4 ** Character Level 8 * 5th Toughness Feat: ** Constitution +5 ** Character Level 16 Category:Feats Category:General